Light My Fire
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: SoraxKairixAquaxFuu RikuxTifa LEMON. Sora is terrible with girls, so Riku takes him to Kairi's house for a night of fucking! NOTE! involves drug use.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Riku! Are we still gonna go see "Star Trek Into Darkness" tonight at the IMAX?" asked Sora. He was bouncing around Riku like a kid hopped up on too much sugar whose forgotten to take his ADD meds. Riku walked calmly towards his car while texting at the same time.

"Yeah, sure. I think you need to calm down a little dude." Sora paid no attention to Riku's obvious distraction.

"Yeah! It'll be so sweet dude! Then after that we can go to your house and play Super Smash Bros on your N64! Gotta keep it old school ya know!?" Sora laughed as he nudged Riku in the ribs.

"Tonight's no good man. Selphie is coming over." Sora, who clearly didn't pick up on the hint that Riku would be fucking his girlfriend tonight, brought up the idea that all of them could hang out together.

"Come on dude! Super Smash Bros is four players. We could all play together man." Riku shrugged as they finally reached his car. Suddenly, Kairi, Aqua and Fuu pulled up next him. Seeing Riku, they all got out and approached him. Kairi, whose slender body was covered by a mini-skirt and blouse, was the first to reach Riku. Her amber hair flowed down to her shoulders as she smiled at him. Her breasts, which weren't very big, were pushed against her tightly fitted garment. What mainly set her apart from the others were her legs, long and curvy. Sora had often fantasied about those legs wrapping around his waist as the warmth from her young body brought him close to her. Aqua, who was wearing a blue shirt with skinny jeans, approached next. Her blue hair, which was slightly longer than Kairi's, still fell around her shoulders. Although her breasts were slightly larger than Kairi's, what set her apart was her very curvy hips along with her tight ass. Her jeans showed off every beautiful curve of her body as she swayed to the rhythm of her sexuality. Fuu wore her standard blue blouse and shorts. Her silver hair covered her left eye. Although the curves of her body, along with her long legs, were beautiful, what definitely set her about were her DD ample sized breasts. She knew what she had, and showed them off every chance she could. This was why the first two buttons of her blouse were undone showing much of her cleavage as her breasts pressed against the material so much that it almost begged for release.

"Hey Riku. Selphie said she's really looking forward to tonight," said Kairi.

"Yeah, me too," said Riku. The three girls giggled as they surrounded Riku while paying very little attention to Sora. They talked for a few minutes while Sora stood there with nothing to say. Instead, his eyes caught a glance at Fuu's cleavage and his face reddened. Fuu, taking notice at Sora's stare, smiled and winked at him with her uncovered eye. The two other girls caught onto what was happening fast.

"Hi Sora," said Kairi as she and Aqua smiled at him. Sora, now focusing on all three of the girls, saw just how beautiful they were.

"Um… hel… hello," muttered Sora as his penis unconsciously became hard. Fuu, who noticed the surprise in Sora's pants, whispered something in Aqua's ear. The two girls burst into laughter as they, along with Kairi, said good-bye to Riku and walked away.

"Dude, you need to get laid. Or at least play it cool when girls are around," said Riku as they got into his car.

"Man, whatever. Forget about those girls. I'd much rather hang out with my bro." He punched Riku in the arm as Riku started the car. The ride consisted of Sora not shutting up about how much he couldn't wait to see "Star Trek Into Darkness"…. with his "bro," and Riku driving calmly to the local IMAX. When they arrived at the IMAX and were sitting in their seats, Sora constantly leaned over to Riku telling him how "epic" the movie was. Riku on the other hand, was too busy texting to pay attention to the "Wrath of Khan" rip off. He continued texting through the majority of the movie, which even for Riku was abnormal. Sora was only vaguely aware of this as he was too invested in the movie to care.

"Sora, I need to make a quick stop before I drop you off at your house," said Riku. They were walking out of the IMAX and Sora, to Riku's announce, was still bouncing around him like a five year old.

"Sweet man. The longer I can chill with my bro the better. So where we going dawg?"

"I need to run by Kairi's real quick before I take you home. Selphie will be at my place soon so this won't take too long." The idea of going to a girl's house dampened Sora's ecstatic mood.

"Why do you have to go there?" he asked.

"I just need to pick up something for Selphie that she left at Kairi's house. It's no big deal. They drove in silence as Sora thought about how boring, and awkward, it would be stopping by Kairi's, even if it was for a few minutes. Unknown to Sora, Riku's constant texting during the movie wasn't for nothing. He'd been working out a plan which could strongly benefit Sora. Or, at least keep him happy for the night while he and Selphie made love. They pulled up to Kairi's house shortly after.

"You want me to just stay in the car?" asked Sora.

"No man. Come in with me. Don't sit here all alone in the dark." Grudgingly, Sora got out of the car and fallowed Riku up the driveway to Kairi's front door. After knocking once, Kairi opened the door and let them in.

"Hey Riku!" she said as she flung her arms around Riku and kissed him. "We're all in the kitchen having some beer." She led Riku and Sora in the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was Aqua, Fuu and Selphie. This made Sora confused since he believed Selphie would be arriving at Riku's house.

"Hey Riku. What was it you needed to pick up?" murmured Sora.

"Just hang loose man," said Riku as he joined the girls at the table. Sora stood their looking awkward as all of them drank beer and laughed together. He sat on the couch in the living room near the kitchen as he waited for Riku to get up and leave.

"Hey Sora. Come over here and have a beer with us man. Kairi's got Miller Lite. That's a man's beer!" They all laughed as Selphie but her arm around Riku.

"Yeah Sora. Come drink with us," said Kairi. Fuu, who was sitting next to her, whispered something in her ear as the girls began to giggle uncontrollable.

"I'm ok. Riku, can you take me home now?" Riku leaned back in his seat as he surrendered himself to the aura of the pretty girls along with the intoxicating feel of alcohol.

"I'm in no condition to drive. I'm gonna have Selphie take me home," he said as he moaned slightly. Unknown to Sora, but pretty damn obvious to everyone else, Selphie had been giving Riku a hand job under the table since he'd sat down.

"Can't I tag along? How am I gonna get home?" Selphie helped Riku to his feet as they walked to the front door.

"Sorry man. Selphie's got some other stuff to do so we'll be out all night."

"But that's stupid. Can't you just drop me off? Well, whatever bro," he then turned to the three remaining girls, "Can't any of you take me home?"

"Sweetie, we're all pretty fucked up," said Aqua. They all laughed as Sora stood there not knowing what to do.

"Just chill out here and one of them can take you home in the morning," said Riku. He turned and winked at the three girls who in return all giggled in response. To Sora, the idea of staying overnight with three girls was horrifying. Where would he sleep? What would he do? Riku and Selphie were already out the door before Sora could argue anymore. He sat back down on the couch and listened as the girls continued to laugh in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Sora found himself surrounded by the girls. Kairi and Aqua sat on either side of him while Fuu sat at his feet.

"Hi Sora!" They said as each of them smiled at him.

"Hey," muttered Sora. He once again caught a glimpse of Fuu's cleavage. This, along with the fact that all three girls were so close to him that he could feel the warmth from their bodies, made him grow hard as his face reddened. The girls laughed even louder as they noticed Sora's predicament.

"Do you like girls Sora?" asked Kairi as she placed a hand on his thigh and began moving it slowly inch by inch towards his crotch.

"Y… yes." He said as his penis began to grow even harder. It made a large tent in his pants which was impossible to hide.

"I bet he does. Just look at his pants," giggled Aqua as she too placed a hand on Sora's other thigh. Fuu, who was sitting cross-legged in front of Sora, reached out her hand and gently squeezed Sora's hardened penis. He gasped as the feeling was new to him.

"VIRGIN?" asked Fuu as she continued to gently squeeze Sora's penis.

"Yes," said Sora. He didn't care admitting it at this point. His penis felt like it would explode at any minute.

"Do you want us to fuck you Sora?" asked Aqua as she rubbed her hands over his chest.

"What?" Sora couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was terrible with girls, but he had urges like any other teenage boy. Secretly, it made Sora depressed that Riku had a girlfriend. He had someone who not only loved him, but who made love with him. Sora would masturbate to the imaginary feeling of a girl's touch. As her warm body embraced his, he wouldn't feel alone. Her dripping wet pussy would surround his penis with the tight warmth that his hand could never reproduce. Yet, after he climaxed and lay in bed covered in his own cum, he'd only feel cold and alone. But now, three beautiful women, which Sora often jacked off to, were asking if he wanted to be fucked by them. Just the thought nearly made him cum his pants.

"TASTE!" said Fuu as she started unzipping Sora's pants.

"Wow Fuu! You don't waste time," laughed Aqua. Sora's body was already on edge, but the moment Fuu wrapped her hand around his bare penis, he immediately came.

"oh! Ooohhh fuck!" Shouted Sora as the cum continued to flow from his penis and onto Fuu's hand. The girls burst into laughter as they saw Sora's expression.

"Wow! That didn't take long! Just one touch will do it I guess," laughed Kairi. Fuu smiled as she wiped the cum on her shorts. Sora was breathing hard as his penis felt cold and very sticky.

"Come on Fuu. You might as well clean him up since you made the mess," said Aqua. Fuu leaned forward and began to suck Sora's limp penis. The sensation was overwhelming as Fuu's tongue swirled around him. When she reached the tip, he jerked violently as the sensitive organ wasn't use to such treatment. The girls held onto him tightly as the sensation was almost painful.

"Ah, ah! AH! Hmmmm! Fuck," he moaned as Fuu licked him clean. When she removed her mouth, the girls were shocked to see he had grown hard again.

"Wow, looks like he's ready for round two," said Aqua.

"Fuck yeah! But let's make him chill out. He'll cum to fast again if we fuck him the way he is now," said Kairi. Sora remained silence as his body recovered from his pre-ejaculation. He was already starting to tense up again from the thought of actually being fucked.

"Yeah, even for a virgin, he's not gonna last too long," said Aqua.

"HIGH!" shouted Fuu as she stood to her feet.

"Fuck yeah Fuu! Kairi, you still got some weed left don't you?" asked Aqua as she too stood up.

"Yeah I do! Let's get him fucked up," she laughed as she attempted to drag Sora off the couch. Sora, realizing what was going on, quickly interjected.

"Wait. I don't wanna get high."

"Sweetie, the only way you're gonna last long is if you mellow out and weed should help you with that," said Kairi. She then swung her arms around him and grinded against his body. "Don't you want any of this? She wrapped one leg around Sora's waist and brought him even closer. "Aqua, show him what you got," said Kairi as she let go of Sora. Aqua bent down and grinded her ass against Sora's hardened dick. She swayed back and forth against him as she pressed her ass harder against his body. Fuu then took off her blouse to reveal her breasts, which were barely contained by her bra. Sora couldn't take anymore as he gave into all his temptations.

"Ok, but, I don't know what to do," Kairi grabbed him by the hand and led him upstairs to her room.

"It's ok. We'll show you," The two girls fallowed Kairi and Sora upstairs until they arrived at Kairi's room. Inside, there was a huge bed taking up nearly an entire wall. It was covered in a light pink comforter along with dark red pillows which matched her hair. "The Doors" were playing softly on her computer on the table. She had a dresser covered with make-up stuff along with small glass figurines. An average sized TV was on another table next to her computer. An SNES along with a PS3 were hooked up on the second shelf of the table.

"Wow Kairi, I can't believe you still have that old Super Nintendo," said Aqua.

"Hey, what can I say? I gotta repreSENT!" laughed Kairi as she knelt under her bed to collect her stash.

"SEGA BETTER!" said Fuu as she sat on the bed.

"Tsshh, Screw you bitch! No weed for you!" the three girls laughed as Kairi came from under her bed holding a small bag of weed. Sora couldn't believe that these were the same girls that wanted to fuck him earlier. They showed no indication of doing so. He knew they wanted to get him high, but would they really fuck him afterwards? Kairi was rolling some weed in some paper and lighted the blunt. She took a big puff as the smoke filled the room. She passed it on to Aqua who did the same. When it came to Fuu, she paused before bringing it to her lips.

"NO SORA!"

"Yeah you're right. There's not gonna be enough for Sora. Looks like he gets a whole blunt to himself," said Kairi as she started the process again. Fuu took her hit and flopped down on the bed.

"GOOD!"

"You better believe this is good. Wakka knows how to grow that shit," the girls laughed and Sora wondered if all of them did this with Wakka at one point before. This made Sora feel slightly sad since he thought he was the first to experience this foursome, but his desire for sex still overtook him. Before he knew it, Kairi had gently pushed him on the bed and handed him the blunt. He looked at it curiously.

"What do I do with it?" Kairi smiled and took the blunt from his hand.

"Here, open your lips just a little," Sora did so, and Kairi placed the tip of the blunt inside his mouth, "Don't move," she flicked open her lighter. Sora saw the burning flames dance in front of his face as Kairi brought it closer to him to light the blunt. "Breathe in and hold it." Sora did as he was told, yet within seconds, his body rejected him as he coughed violently. He felt fire fill his lungs as he coughed out smoke. The girls laughed uncontrollable as Aqua put an arm around Sora and brought him close to her. "Just one more hit," said Kairi. Sora, however, didn't feel like moving as he rested his head against Aqua's breasts. Aqua wrapped her arms around him and cradled him to her. Kairi sat in front of the two and brought the blunt once again towards Sora. He inhaled and held in the smoke slightly longer this time. He could feel a build-up in his body. Much like he was being filled with something, yet he couldn't explain what it was. He exhaled, and within seconds, a giant smile slowly took over his face. It was a stupid smile that looked like it threated to tear his face apart.

"Ooooohhhh yeah! He's fucked up!" shouted Kairi as she sat on the bed next to Aqua and Sora. "How you feel Sora?" Sora had his mouth slightly open as he felt completely focused on everything around him.

"I'm feeling rrrreal good ya know? Ah… ah… You're really beautiful. All of you are beautiful." He starred at Kairi without blinking as if she was the anchor that tied him to reality. In his mind, if she moved, the world moved.

"Aaaww! That's so sweet!" said Kairi as she placed her hands on Soras cheeks." Aqua rocked him in her arms until she laid flat against the bed bringing Sora down with her. This sudden movement scared Sora since he could no longer see Kairi.

"No! Kairi come back!" He rolled off Aqua and was now next to Fuu, who was still laying flat on the bed. He stood on his hands and knees like a dog and looked down into Fuu's beautiful face. She laughed as she saw Sora's expression.

"STONED!" she said as she sat up and brought Sora's head towards her massive breasts. He started to calm down as the feeling of her soft, firm breasts surrounding his head made him moan. He crawled towards Fuu and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yet, he could not hold himself up any longer and felt his head fall into her lap. She gently got off the bed and placed Sora's head on the pillow. He now lay stretched out on the bed as the three girls wondered what to do with him.

"Oh yeah, he's totally out of it," said Aqua. "Maybe he's not up for fucking us." Hearing this, Sora, with great effort, lifted his head off the pillow.

"No… no… Please don't leave me! I'm ok, but if all of you leave this room, I'm going to be lost. You can't leave this room! Please! Kairi! Kairi, don't go! You are… You are."

"Hmmm Kairi sounds like he wants to fuck you," said Aqua.

"Yes! Oh God Kairi please let me fuck you! I need you. I want to be inside you so bad. I want to fuck your tight pussy. I need it!" begged Sora. Since Sora, in his euphoric state, saw Kairi as "reality," he felt a strong connection towards her, even if he couldn't understand it. All he knew was that if kairi left the room, he would be lost forever.

"Her pussy's not that tight sweetie," laughed Aqua.

"Shut up bitch! I'll break him in two!" laughed Kairi. "Sora, I'll fuck you, but Aqua and Fuu want some fun before you cum again. Is that ok?" Sora nodded. "I'll be with you the entire time so don't freak out alright?" Sora, to his surprise, was able to get off the bed and walk towards the three girls.

"I just wanted you two to know. I think both of you are beautiful and I'd love to fuck both of you, but Kairi has to be the one," he said as he draped both arms around each of the girls' shoulders. "I want it so much. I want your bodies so badly! But Kairi has to be the one I fuck," he said again.

"That's ok Sora. We'll get you ready for Kairi. Do whatever you want with us," said Aqua. "Just, let us get comfortable first," she said as all three girls stripped down to absolutely nothing. Sora stood there holding his crotch as he saw the girls strip.

"Have you ever seen a naked girl before Sora?" asked Aqua as she pulled down her panties. The girls, who now stood completely naked together, laughed as Sora shook his head.

"CHOOSE!" said Fuu. Sora turned to her and moaned out in pleasure just by looking at her finally exposed breasts. He quickly took off his shirt and pants and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed up against him as her breasts made contact with his skin. She kissed him violently as Sora cupped her breasts in his hands and began sucking on her nipples.

"HMM GOOD!" moaned Fuu. She then bent down, grabbed Sora's dick and placed it between her massive mounds. She squeezed and rubbed them together as Sora grabbed onto her hair. She then pressed them against his balls while gently sucking on his dick. Sora tensed up as the pleasure over took him.

"Stop it Fuu! You're gonna make him cum!" said Kairi. Knowing that Sora was on edge, she released his penis and instead embraced him once again. Sora felt another pair of breasts press against his back as Aqua leaned against him.

"You want some of my juicy ass Sora?" asked Aqua, she gently kissed him along his neck and collar bone. Sora turned around and placed his hands on her hips. He ran up and down her body feeling every beautiful curve. While Sora was doing this, Aqua slowly jerked him off while rubbing her thumb against the tip of his penis. Feeling his penis vibrate, she quickly squeezed at the base of his shaft and took his hands off her. "Relax Sora. Just, relax." They stood like that for about half a minute before Sora had calmed down.

"Your body is so beautiful Aqua. I've jacked off while thinking about fucking your tight ass a lot of times." Kairi and Fuu both screamed with laughter.

"He knows what he likes alright," said Kairi. "Why don't you give him a taste of that fine ass of yours?" Sora placed his hands on Aqua's ass and squeezed both cheeks tightly.

"CAREFUL!" said Fuu.

"Yeah, he might cum the minute he enters me," Sora squeezed her tightly and got on his knees.

"Please, let me fuck your ass Aqua. I'll be careful." He brought his lips to her pussy and licked it repeatedly.

"Hmmm fuck yeah!" moaned Aqua as she leaned her head back. Sora then found her clit and started gently sucking on it. Aqua moaned even louder until she gave in to Sora's desires.

"Go slow ok Sora? If you cum again then it's over," said Aqua as she turned around. Sora stood up and placed his hands on her hips. Slowly he pushed his penis towards her entrance. When he penetrated her, he could hardly go any deeper since the warm sensation was amazing. He stood there for a few seconds before entering in all the way. "Hmmm fuck yeah!" moaned Aqua as she grabbed onto Kairi's desk for support. Sora's penis was caught in a firm vice by Aqua's tight ass. The warmth surrounded him as he breathed slowly and deeply. He began to thrust in and out, but after only a couple of times, he felt the tight feeling in his balls as if he was going to cum. Feeling Sora stop, Aqua worried he was on the verge of climax. "Hold it in Sora!" moaned Aqua. Fuu quickly came behind Sora and gently pulled him out. His penis ached from the denial of ejaculation.

"Alright, you two have had your fun. If Sora wants to fuck me, he better do it now before his dick explodes," said Kairi as she walked towards him.

"I need to cum Kairi," moaned Sora. "It hurts. I need you so bad right now." Kairi put a finger to Sora's lips.

"Shhh. It's ok Sora. I'm yours now." She suddenly grabbed onto Sora's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sora quickly grabbed her by the ass to help her not fall off. She pressed her breasts into his face while tightly squeezing him with her legs. Sora brought her to the bed and laid her on her back.

"I want to eat your pussy Kairi. I want to taste you." Sora spread her legs apart and began flicking his tongue against her already soaking pussy. He loved the taste of her as he stuck his tongue further inside to drink more of her juices.

"Hmmm fuck Sora! You sure you're a virgin?" asked Kairi as she wrapped her legs around his head to bring him in deeper. Sora gently squeezed her clit with his thumb and index finger and began rubbing it. The intense heat Sora was causing Kairi made her body tighten with pleasure. She thrashed her head against the bed as a tightness built up in her stomach and lower region. She squeezed Sora's head so tightly that Sora felt like she would snap his neck in two. He continued to rub her clit furiously while spreading her pussy lips apart with his tongue. Before Kairi could reach her orgasm, she felt her legs pried apart and Sora pulled away from her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted. Sora was being held back by Fuu and Aqua.

"Sora's had to hold back his climax for you. Maybe you should do the same," said Aqua.

"MORE PLEASURE!" said Fuu as she held Sora tight. He was desperately trying to fight his way towards Kairi's pussy. Yet, his hazy state sapped him of much of his strength.

"I need him to finish me! Oh Fuck! I can't stand this! Fuck me Sora! I need you to fuck me!" moaned Kairi. Sora reached out his hand to try and touch her pussy, yet Aqua and Fuu held him back.

"Fuck her brains out Sora," whispered Aqua in Sora's ear. Sora didn't need to be told. The minute he was released, he ran towards Kairi and almost violently rammed his hard dick inside her. She was so wet that the force of his thrust didn't hurt. He slid right in and immediately was enclosed in her warm tightness. His dick was covered with her juices as he slid back and forth inside her. Kairi once again wrapped her legs, along with her arms, around him so he wouldn't accidently slide out. He hammered Kairi's pussy with stamina he never knew he had. He quickly reached her G-spot, which cause her to nearly scream with pleasure. She used the full strength of her legs as she squeezed him to her absolute maximum. Sweat covered both their bodies as the friction on Sora's penis was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Kairi clawed at his back as her body once again built up with the orgasmic pleasure of release. She squeezed Sora's dick with her pussy when it reached her G-spot, causing it to linger in the area longer than normal. Sora could feel the cum build up in his balls and it ran through his penis.

"Sora! I'm gonna fucking cum!" shouted Kairi as she leaned her head back. Sora could feel his tip enlarge as his own climax was nearly there.

"Me too!" They both paused as their bodies were on the point of no return. In those few seconds before their climaxes, all the muscles in their bodies tightened as Kairi and Sora held onto each other for dear life.

"HMMM! FFUUUUCK!" shouted Kairi as her pussy juices dripped all over the bed.

"Fuck! OH FUCK!" Sora's penis shot out load after load of cum. It flowed steadily and without end for nearly ten seconds. His and Kairi's cum nearly ruined the comforter. Kairi feel down on the bed as Sora rested his head on her breasts. They both breathed heavily.

"Holy shit that was hot!" said Aqua as she rubbed her clit.

"TURNED ON!" said Fuu as she did the same. They approached the bed and grabbed Sora by each of his arms. They pulled him up into a sitting position.

"No way. He's had enough," said Kairi as she lay on the bed.

"Come on, how often does a guy get a blowjob from three girls?" asked Aqua. Kairi, who was slowly coming over her orgasm, knelt in front of Sora along with the two girls. Fuu, who was in the middle, began to suck Sora's entire dick while Kairi and Aqua sucked on his balls.

"Hmmm! No! I… I can't take it!" moaned Sora. The sensation really was too much as he jerked violently. Kairi, seeing that Sora was in pain, climbed back on the bed and brought Sora close to her body.

"It's ok Sora. Let's just get some sleep. Aqua climbed into bed and put her arms around Sora. He was now embraced between the two girls, yet Fuu was still in front of him. She smothered his balls with her large breasts to ease off Sora's recent sensation. Sora leaned his head back and moaned as the feel of her warm flesh against his balls was much more pleasurable than her sucking on his sensitive tip. After a few minutes of this, all four of them lay in bed together. Aqua and Fuu were on either side of him while Kairi, who was the lightest of the three, lay on top of Sora. He held her close to his body as all four clung to each other.

"Man, we've never done anything like this before. Good thing we listened to Riku," said Kairi. Hearing this, Sora felt even closer to the girls. He knew that, although the girls obviously weren't virgins, he was the first one they'd shared with together.

"So, did you just do this as a favor for Riku?" asked Sora. He'd finally come down from his high and was thinking clearly.

"Yeah, at first, but don't forget Sora. You have friends. You don't have to feel awkward around us just because you secretly want to fuck us," said Aqua. Sora blushed as he remembered all the things he'd said.

"Sorry I said all those things." The girls began to protest.

"No, no. It's alright. You were high as a mother fucker! Besides, we all have those urges. The important thing is to not obsess over them," said Aqua.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a girlfriend so I wouldn't be alone all the time,"

"You'll find someone. Hell! You eat pussy like a champ!" said Kairi and the girls laughed. "We'll help you find someone, and in the meantime, you can always rely on us when things get too hard," Eventually sleep over took them, and for the first time, Sora didn't feel so alone.


	2. It's Titty Time!

"Riku sat next to Selphie as she gave him a hand job under the table. He, along with Selphie, Fuu, Aqua and Kairi were enjoying themselves drinking Miller Lite. Sora was still sitting alone on the couch waiting for Riku to drive him home. Riku crushed his empty beer can and threw it into the trash, which missed.

"Heeeey! Two points!" said Riku as he started to laugh.

"Tsshh Man Riku, you missed that shit by a mile," laughed Kairi. "Selphie, take your boy home. He's obviously hammered!" Riku nodded his head back and forth. A slight moan escaped him as Selphie gave his penis a firm squeeze.

"Come on Riku, let's get out of here," said Selphie as she held Riku by the arm and lifted him up. He put his arm around her and slumped over as she started to leave.

"Hey RIku! How am I gonna get home?" asked Sora.

"Sorry Sora. I'm pretty tanked. I guess you'll have to stay here tonight." The girls laughed as Selphie led Riku out the house and left Sora alone with the girls. She strapped Riku into the car and started to drive home.

"Hey Selphie, you think Sora will be ok? The guy's got a low confidence problem, and he's pretty naïve," said Riku as he leaned his head against the car seat.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," she said with a smile. "Hey, Tifa is staying over at my house tonight. You can chill with us if you want." Riku, still completely lost in his intoxicated state, began to smile at the thought of seeing Tifa.

"Man Selphie, Tifa's tits are so big! Like, for reals! I'd love to be titty fucked by her. Don't get me wrong. I think you're totally hot too and I love eating you out, but Tifa is like…. Woooo! Ya know?"

"Yeah, she is pretty big," said Selphie. They reached Selphie's house and she helped Riku out of the car. Tifa was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Hey! You kids have a good time tonight?" she called out as Selphie guiled Riku up on the porch and sat him down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Hey Tifa. Yeah, Riku's totally smashed though." The two girls laughed as Riku starred up at the night sky with his mouth open. "RIku, you think you'll be ok out here for a while," said Selphie.

"Ah, yeah. Everything is way cool ya know." The two girls entered the house leaving Riku alone. In his solitary state, Riku imagined how good it would be to suck on Tifa's huge tits. They were easily a DDD in size as they always pressed against her shirt causing the material to stretch out far too much. He began to grow an erection as he continued his fantasies. Just then, the front door opened as Selphie stuck her head out.

"Riku, can you come in here please," she said. Riku slowly got to his feet and trudged inside. Once in the living room, his eyes widened as he saw Tifa, in nothing but black panties and a bra, curled up on the couch. She leaned forward to let her massive breasts hang low.

"Selphie says you love my tits. Is that true Riku," Riku could only nod as Tifa lifted her breasts up and let them bounce a few times. "Then why don't you come over here and fuck them," she said as she slowly removed her bra. Riku quickly ran towards her. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it down releasing his firm dick. She took it in her hand and rubbed it against her nipple. She moved it in a circular motion while taking her other hand to fondly his balls.

"Hmmm! Tifa that's so good," moaned Riku. She slapped it against her tits a few times while slowly stroking him. Precum started to from at the tip. Tifa rubbed the tip between her cleavage, smearing the cum inside her. She pulled his penis away from her and pressed her breasts against his balls.

"Riku, I want you to cum all over my tits," she moaned out as she rubbed her breasts over Riku's balls. Riku reached out and grabbed her firm mounds. He rubbed them all over while squeezing them in his hands. Tifa moaned as Riku continued fondling her tits. "Hmmm Riku. I love to be touched just like that," she held his penis in her hand and guided it between her breasts. She squeezed them around his shaft and moved them up and down. The friction caused by Tifa's titty fuck sent waves of burning pleasure through his balls and up through his shaft. He felt his climax approach, but he wasn't ready to cum yet.

"Tifa, give me more! I want so much more before I cum," moaned Riku. Tifa moved her tits up and down even faster as they pulled back on his foreskin. She then lifted them so they smothered the tip of his penis. She squeezed them tightly as the tip of Riku's shaft was encased by her firm, soft mounds.

"It's time Riku. I want you to cum all over them," said Tifa as she started rubbing them over his penis once again. The burning sensation was too much as Riku could no longer hold it in. He came with a loud cry and a thick stream of cum shot from him and spread over Tifa's breasts. She smeared it all over herself as Riku's penis began to grow limp. Before she let go, she rubbed the sensitive tip against her nipple once again.

"Hmm Tifa! That's too much! Hmm!" She finally let him go as she bent down to lick his penis clean. She patted the cushion next to her as she moved over to give him room. Riku sat on the couch as Tifa brought his head towards her breasts. He sucked on her nipples while messaging her breasts with his hands. Tifa leaned her head back and moaned as she grabbed Riku's hair. After a while, Riku broke away and rested his head on her breasts.

"I'm just so tired," said Riku as sleep started to claim him. Tifa caressed his forehead as he let him lay against her body.

"It's ok Riku. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Riku soon feel into sleep while resting against Tifa's firm breasts. He hoped Sora was having as much fun as he was.


End file.
